Sniper vs Widowmaker (DB)
Sniper vs Widowmaker is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 1! Team Fortress vs Overwatch! Target acquired! Which rival marksman finds their mark in a square off of assassins? Interlude Wiz: While not outright being the hard hitting front runners of a force, a good marksman can be the difference between winning or losing a match. Boomstick: This time, two opposite styles of sniping meet on the battlefield. Represented by The Sniper: Team Fortress' high standard professional. ' Wiz: And Widowmaker, Overwatch's merciless acrobatic marksman. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sniper 'Boomstick: Boom. Headshot. ' Wiz: Sniper proudly owns the distinction of being an assassin - even at the cost of his parents’ acceptance. His philosophies are simple: as long as more than one person remains, there is a guarantee of business; someone is always going to want someone dead. '''Boomstick: Truer words were never spoken. Wiz: You say that, but Sniper's philosophies and profession did not quite go over so well with his adopted parents. Boomstick: No, Wiz. Because that'd mean tending to ''feelings. ''And we all know what he thinks about them... Wiz: In any case, he is a welcomed member of the RED Team of mercenaries; serving as a support member of the faction and a key player both defensive and offensively. Boomstick: Naturally, he is a player for elevated positions and blocking off choke points. Unless you fancy standing in the middle of the field and buying a one way ticket to the morgue. But potential wise, he may even be the most deadly mercenary around - being able to score Critical Hits with ease, and create openings for his fellow REDs. ' Wiz: Sniper lacks the physicality of Heavy, Soldier and Demoman and can't match Scout in speed, but he makes the best of what he does have; and that is a keen eye and pinpoint accuracy. '''Boomstick: Sniper's talents aren't necessarily centred around movements, but he has fair speed, and his relatively thin frame makes him fairly hard to track with a scope. Hey, no use trying to take someone else's head if you can't keep your own on its shoulders. ' Wiz: While he only has 125 health, it is merely a trade off. Sniper's lacking durability allows him to move faster and offers him more agility when it comes to being on the move. Bear in mind, in the true nature of Sniper duels, that health goes fast. It also means against faster foes, he does struggle to outlast them. 'Boomstick: Same can be said against his stronger foes as well; don't blindly rush Heavy or Demoman with this guy; that will only go one way. But that is never in his MO. And Sniper is more than equipped to carry out his orders from afar. ' Wiz: So, Sniper has his traditional Sniper Rifle - '''Boomstick: Shocker... Wiz: A bolt action rifle that has a telescopic sight on the top of it. On top of that, the Sniper also has a laser sight attachment on the gun as well, making for pinpoint accurate shots. His rifle carries 25 shots and can do anywhere between 50 and 150 damage off a regular shot. Boomstick: Unless he gets a headshot, then you're looking at an absolute massacre. Wiz: Indeed. With a headshot, Sniper can take away between 150 or 450 health. Any headshot counts as a Critical Hit for... obvious reasons... meaning a massive damage boost. And considering the speed some skilled Snipers can go at switching between shots, Sniper can finish a huge portion of a team in seconds. Boomstick: There was the sequence at the end of the Meet the Sniper video where he scores three consecutive headshots on moving targets several feet away. Whether it was as fast as the video shows is up for debate, but what isn't is the skill and accuracy to land consecutive shots on the money. Wiz: The drawback is Sniper must be scoped in to optimise the damage dealt by the rifle. Otherwise, he does very low amounts - exposing him and making him vulnerable to response. Boomstick: See, TF2 was made in an age with classy Sniper duels. Cheeky headshots, expertly timed scopes - oh, and launching one's piss at a rival. As classy as that. Wiz: The rifle doesn't score 'random' Critical Hits either, so Sniper must pick his shots wisely. Boomstick: No real biggy, but this does mean Sniper prefers long ranged battles - what it doesn't mean, is that he is defenceless at close ranges. Wiz: Sniper has a Kukri - a sharp bladed weapon to help him cut down a target that gets too close. It is favourable for cleaving blows but should really only be used when no other alternative presents itself; Sniper may have skill with the weapon, but if he charges gung ho with it, he will not last long. (Ain't that right, Peep?) Boomstick: Luckily, Sniper knows how to pick his chops. And that isn't even his only close range asset; Sniper uses a Sub Machine gun - typically designed after the MAT-49. It displays a lot of the traits an SMG typically does; quick rate of fire and effective at close to mid range. Wiz: It carries 25 shots per magazine, and 75 capacity. And while the 8 damage a shot seems mild, Sniper can fire 10 rounds per second - and has the potential to do 24 per shot. Boomstick: It weirdly has a lower damage per second rate than a pistol, but it does have a slicker reload cycle and is considerably accurate for such a fast rate of fire. Wiz: Overall, Sniper is a pretty self explanatory class; he benefits from range and can deal a lot of damage in quick amounts of time. And though it is not always in his interest to close the gap, he is capable of defending himself in the tightest of gaps should the occasion call for it. Sniper: Professionals have standards. Be polite. Be efficient. Have a plan to kill everyone you meet. '' Widowmaker '''Boomstick: So.. Widowmaker kinda took the scenic route to becoming the assassin she is known as now. ' Wiz: If by scenic you mean, tragic, absolutely. Widowmaker was once Amélie Lacroix, a world renowned ballerina dancer from Paris. Unfortunately, her husband was a key member of Overwatch, a faction of heroes that opposed another unit called Talon. Boomstick: Failing to the husband, Talon hit him where it hurt the most: right in the loved ones. Amélie was abducted, and while she was rescused by Overwatch, it was too late. ' Wiz: Amélie had been brainwashed, and murdered her husband as he slept. After doing so, she would return to Talon to complete her physical and psychological alterations. Gone was the once prolific dancer and loving wife, and in her place was only Widowmaker. '''Boomstick: The experiments by Talon physically altered her, making her blue skinned and slowed her heartbeat down - though this was never just about being colourful. It actually served a practical use; the blood pulsing through her no longer alters her aim at longer range, meaning she keeps composed during the most intense of shots. ' Wiz: Indeed. This has helped her out snipe another top agent in Ana Amari. Even with the disadvantage of Anna's superior mechanical eyesight. 'Boomstick: The alterations were only enough to get her so far. To become the true assassin Talon needed, Widowmaker would rely on a valuable set of tools to get the job done. Multiple times. ' Wiz: Firstly, her visor is not just for show; it is actually able to snap over her eyes and grants her thermal sights. This even works ''through ''walls and objects - and can also offer her team mates the opportunity to capitalise on this vision. '''Boomstick: So, like Squad Sight from XCOM? Wiz: Right! Only Widowmaker is not ''going to pass on an opportunity to get the kill. This ability lasts 15 seconds, and only takes 0.5 seconds to actually set up. She can also charge her Ult Charge over this time - 1% every 3 or so seconds. '''Boomstick: Widowmaker is equipped with a Grappling Hook as well - allowing her to get away from close range experts like Genji - she can use it as leverage for a better shot, or just as a means of travel. Man, she's like the ''traditional ''bounty hunter isn't she?' Wiz: Very much so. She can even use the hooks to gain unorthodox angles and shots. After incapacitating guards, she hooked it around her leg and dangled upside down against the side of a building. And she still had a clean sight of her target after that. Boomstick: So, Spiderman and Boba Fett had a baby. Yeah, I can dig that. ' Wiz: She can cover her back with Venom Mines - self explanatory in name, they emit poison on targets who trigger it. While they can be destroyed, they are often placed to counter flankers. With the range she can get on these mines as well, it is not too rare to see her use them as a grenade. They worked a treat in the Alive trailer, halting Tracer in her pursuit of Widowmaker. '''Boomstick: And even when Tracer was able to escape the mine's effects, Widowmaker was still successful in her mission, tricking Tracer in to dodging an attack that was meant for the person Tracer was supposed to be protecting. Such cunning! So devious! Man, she's like a cruel ex. ' Wiz: But her trademark weapon is her Widow's Kiss rifle. Effective at long range, she can pull off headshots from great distances and with perfect precision. It takes shy of 2 seconds to reload this gun - and she can fire 10 rounds in a second. 'Boomstick: Wait. That rate of fire sounds ideal for close range too. ' Wiz: It.. sort of is. Though close range battles are not within her usual tactics, she can hold her own in a one on one gunfight. She was also fast enough on the draw to track and destroy a Pulse Bomb that was thrown through the confusion of dust and smoke in her fight with Tracer. 'Boomstick: With a 40 meter range, it's basically an SMG on steroids. And with Widow's physical alterations, she is not going to waste that distance or the rate of fire. ' Wiz: The rate of fire and the range capabilities make her a nightmare for defending hallways and long range corridors. But she can be quite endangered when she goes up against tank units and others with abilities to absorb a lot of damage; firing a shot will give her position away. 'Boomstick: She's also not the physically strongest unit, though is skilled enough of a fighter to drop several bodyguards during her escape from Tracer. ' Wiz: Her acrobats make for a nimble foe - one that easily slips through fingers even when cornered. She is fast enough to consistently dodge gun fire while running towards the source of said fire. And these were automatic weapons too. Basically, if you ever get the chance to finish her, you better take it - because she will not make the same mistake otherwise. She's as skilled and as ruthless as they come - a real threat to even the best of Heroes. Widowmaker: When I was a girl, I had a fear of spiders. I was told they felt no emotion, that their hearts never beat, but I know the truth. At the moment of the kill, they are never more alive. Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Location: Lockdown (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3) "Prague, huh? Funny how it feels like a grim shithole this time of year..." grumbled Sniper, as he lugged his way into the apartment. His objective was a simple headshot and then pull away. But what a serious waste of his pissing time. The rain had come from nowhere, and any chance of using this as a holiday bundled with work had just turned into a business trip. ''He grumbled again, remembering how Miss Pauling had described it. "Fan-fuckin'-tastic." he sulked, as he noticed a truck pull up right in front of his target's path. He waited it out, and when the truck moved on, his target walked in the centre of his crosshairs - begging to be hit seemingly. "Wave goodbye to yer head, wanker." he muttered, loading his rifle. But as he went to pull the trigger, someone else fired off a shot, the bullet bouncing from the metal behind the now deceased target and rushing towards Sniper. The New Zealand native grunted as he ducked the attack, seeing Widowmaker use her Grappling Hook to reach the roof opposite him. "Foolish old man!" she called, as she snapped down her visors and took aim at him again. Sniper rushed through the interior of the building and rested against the wall, ready to engage Widowmaker. "One Sniper to another, love..." he called out, popping his head around the corner, and firing a snapshot. "Give up!" '''FIGHT! ' The shot sailed a few inches wide, but Widowmaker returned a shot of her own, barely missing her mark as Sniper ducked back into cover. He could hear her moving and opted to rush inside the museum. "'Scuse me!" he ordered the nearby civilans - barging through the group and to the upper levels. Widowmaker dived in, kicking him against the wall, and ruining the sculpture beside him. Sniper groaned, as he went to slam her with his rifle, she blocked and flipped him using her leg strength. She then kicked him in the head, and went to slam her rifle into his skull, but Sniper swung his rifle into the glass display case - using the resulting shards to attack Widowmaker in a burst of projectiles. Widow frowned, but her eyes remained unharmed despite the trajectory of the glass thanks to the visors. She opened fire, using her SMG like rate to pin Sniper down. Sniper armed his own SMG - and began to open fire at Widowmaker, who was backing up through the building. She blasted a hole out and into the streets, turning back to Sniper, who fired a shot, catching her in the visor and dropping her to the ground. Sniper made his way over, rifle raised, but of course the French assassin was faking, and used the hesitation to coil her Grappling Hook around his ankle and drag Sniper back. With the distance widened, she looked to take aim again, firing a shot that took the hat right off Sniper's head. The New Zealand man was impressed, but scrambled beneath a car for cover, drawing his melee weapon. He hacked at her foot, looking to take away her speed but Widow flipped on top of the car and began shooting through it, forcing Sniper to move. As she reloaded, Widow noticed Sniper's intentions. He slashed at her feet, forcing her to jump and then land sprawled over the car's roof. Sniper opened the door, and the weight transfer saw Widow's leg slip into the door. Without hesitation, Sniper rammed and slammed the door into her leg over and over again. The French Talon member cried out in pain, feeling the burn through her thigh and leg. But she had a plan. Subtly, she dropped a Venom Mine at Sniper's feet, which still caught his eye. As he looked at it, Widow pulled herself inside ''the car and shut the door as the venom emitted from the mine, stunning Sniper. The New Zealand man spluttered and choked on the toxic, trying to hammer through the glass window. Widowmaker kicked the door back open using both her legs to generate her strength. Sniper coughed violently, but was able to get some distance between himself and his wounded enemy. He pulled his body into a nearby shop, firing off rounds at the fleeing Widowmaker. Widow disappeared behind a wall, and Sniper took a moment to try and repair the damage with a medkit. He breathed deeply, and then looked back around the corner, immediately being pinned back in by Widowmaker. "Go ahead and try running." she mused to herself, thermal sites giving her an indication of how spent Sniper was. She then noticed him look to go to the stairs at the back of the building and traced him around the other side. With a launching throw, she sent a Venom Mine through the window, which Sniper saw and dived away from. "Not this time, cunt." he said cockily, firing a shot back at her and damaging the slates beneath her feet and bringing a part of the building tumbling. Widowmaker dived forth, and then threw her Grappling Hook towards the building Sniper was in. As she landed, Sniper fired a round, which missed by a hair. Now it came down to blows. Sniper swung his melee weapon for her head, but Widow was still nimble - despite the wound to her legs. She then kicked him in the face and grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and launched it at his head - wood splintering over his flesh. The mercenary wobbled towards the nearby window ledge, and Widowmaker used her Grappling Hook to spring some power into her kick, booting him out of the window. Sniper landed hard, spine first on the dumpster at the bottom. He twitched in pain, crawling towards the nearby building, but not fast enough. Widowmaker's visors snapped down, and she put a bullet right through the back. She then coiled her Grappling Hook around his neck, lynching him over the nearby lampost - releasing it when she heard the snap of his neck. Widowmaker exhaled, firing her hook towards the nearby rooftops as her ride home began circling the area. She hopped aboard, looking back as the door slammed close. '''KO!' Conclusion Boomstick: Absolutely vicious... Wiz: Sniper was a skilled mercenary and was a fantastic difference maker in team matches, but Widowmaker proved to be way too much of a challenge for him. Firstly, Sniper fell short on the physical front; his body is that of a regular human with a keen eye. Whereas Widowmaker was an acrobatic human who had undergone changes to vastly improve her sniping capabilities. 'Boomstick: Neither of these two were necessarily in their element at close range, but despite being the only one who possessed a melee weapon, Sniper still fell short in that category because of his lacking speed and resourcefulness. ' Wiz: Widowmaker could reopen the gap at virtually any given moment thanks to her Grappling Hook and her ability to simply outrun bullets. She managed to evade the crazy rate of fire that was Tracer's Pulse Pistols for extensive periods of time. By contrast, Sniper has a much harder time dodging substantially slower shots in 'Meet The Sniper'. 'Boomstick: Her speed was always going to be a problem in every sense of the word; she had better reactions (being able to counter a Pulse Grenade she barely even saw) and her natural nimbleness was much greater than much of anything Sniper has ever engaged before. ' Wiz: Her rate of fire kept Sniper suppressed, and being able to see the mercenary through walls was simply an addition to her advantages. Sniper had a lot of experience, and his toughness could keep him in the fight for a while but once Widowmaker ramped the intensity up, Sniper had no way of catching up to her. He may also have held the edge in natural ''marksmanship, but Widowmaker's enhancements to her body basically equalised the playing field. '''Boomstick: That's what Sniper gets for ''hang''ing around... ' Wiz: The winner is Widowmaker! Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L Death Battles Category:Anti-Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:Overwatch VS Team Fortress 2 themed Death Battles Category:'Blizzard vs Valve' themed Death Battles Category:Gun Fights Category:What if Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed Death Battles